A brand new kind of adventure
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Turbo has been defeated by that damned Ralph.. When he is told by his creator that he is being given a second chance and is being sent to another video game as King Candy. However, what adventures await King Candy in this video game he knows nothing about? Maybe he'll even make a friend while he's there..maybe he's actually connected to that friend more than any way possible.. R


**Hello my dears 3 How are you all today?**

**This is angel here with her first mario/wreck-it-ralph story :) Now, this fiction has two different POV's between our two main characters King Candy and Princess Peach :)**

**Eeeeh 3 I'm so excited. Oh, and no romance will be happening by the way. This is more of an adventure story more than any other genre :) I'll be taking ideas on this story as I go along with the plot. So, if you have any please don't hesitate to tell me :)**

* * *

They all stood huddled in a circle around their negotiation table, whispering worriedly about how they were going to handle their current situation. They were all very lanky creatures whom were dressed in hooded, black robes that had odd symbols engraved on them.

They were known as a group called "The Overseers". They were in charge of making sure all video games were completely stable and did not break any walls in their worlds that would end up connecting with another.

There were 5 of them and they were all male. Their names stood for what position they were in among the group.

* * *

Brennius- He was the leader and the father of the other group members. He was the wisest and most patient of them all.

Actaeon- He was the eldest of his brothers. He was the least trusting and most ferocious one in the group. He was in charge of issuing punishments to video game characters who had dared to break the rules.

Benignus- He was in charge of making the rules among the video game characters. He is extremely naive and caring, but was forced to put his positive emotions behind when it comes to dealing with rulebreakers

Chrysanthus- He was the most beautiful one in his group. He was the one who aided Benignus when making rules for the video game characters to follow. The most pompous one in the group as well.

Draco- The youngest and least trusted one of the group, he has no position in the group. He simply aids his brothers and father when needed.

* * *

Brennius cleared his throat to silence his sons "My sons, we are very much so in a troubling position. Sadly, you all know why we cannot eradicate Turbo..am I correct?"

Actaeon slammed his fist on the table "This is not fair father, Turbo has broken one of the worst rules! Why does it matter if another has to perish with him if we destroy him now?!"

Chrysanthus gave Actaeon a cold glare "It is true that Turbo has continued in a terrible act of murder and deception right under our noses and he should pay the price for his misdeed..but how fair would it be if one of the most innocent and kindest characters we know suffered with him once we destroyed him?"

"Who would it affect when they both disappeared?! We could just as easily make an even more innocent and kind character to replace the one who had perished with Turbo just as easily and no one would even know!" Actaeon spat back at Chrysanthus.

"WE would know Actaeon, how can you say that you wouldn't feel anything if an incredibly gentle character perished with Turbo when she did nothing wrong at all?" Benignus said, obviously hurt at how heartless his brother was acting.

"She is nothing but a nuisance to other characters in he game, we all know how much it would benefit the other characters if she were eradicated anyway!" Actaeon growled at Benignus.

Draco was silent the entire time while his older brothers and father argued back and forth, smirking slightly at how furious Actaeon was getting. Suprisingly enough, he was the most nervous one right now. The characters that his older brothers and father are arguing about getting rid of were the ones HE had created. It saddened him to know that either way, one of his characters were going to perish.

Benignus's eyes traveled to his younger brother, whom hadn't said a word so far..

"What is your opinion on this situation Draco? After all, both characters are your creations and you should at least have a right to say something if you wish." Brennius said, curious to hear what was on his youngest sons mind.

Draco sighed heavily "..I honestly think we shouldn't destroy Turbo, for the sake of the other character. We all know she has done nothing to deserve being destroyed along with another character.."

Actaeon could feel his rage growing, even if the characters were created by Draco, they should punish Turbo regardless.

* * *

_(Turbo's POV)_**  
**

I sat and listened to the Overseers argue from my cell. I was nervous alright, I had been enjoying being King Candy in "Sugar Rush" so long that I had completely forgotten about dealing with the Overseers.

I sighed and slumped down against the wall, what was I going to do? My eyes drifted to my hands, which had almost completely disappeared due to that damned Ralph defeating me. I snarled at the thought of that nuisance and the little glitch.

_"I **WILL** have my revenge, just you two_ wait_. I'll make you regret even being created._" I thought angrily and I slammed my fist on the ground.

I silently gasped when I heard my creators voice, I pressed my barely-there ear against the wall and strained to listen. I heard them saying something about...a princess?

What did a princess have anything to do with me? I strained to listen once more...nope, nothing

Suddenly, my cell door opened and I flinched at the sight of the bright light. Hah, I had been in my cell for a while now that's why the light took me by surprise.

I saw my creator, his father..and his eldest brother. I swallowed hard, I could tell I was going to be destroyed judging by the look on my creators eldest brothers face.

"Turbo, we have reached an agreement" my creator said happily.

_"Ah geez, here it comes..." _I thought as I felt my body tense up, as if waiting for the truth.

My creators father spoke then "Turbo, I suppose you are aware that you are going to be punished later on, am I correct?"

..Wait? Later on?...I shook my head, clueless as to what was going on.

My creators eldest brother smirked at me "Father, I still do not see why we are not destroying him. In a way, this is a form of letting him free"

My creators father raised up his hand to silence his son "Do not speak any more of this matter Actaeon, or there will be harsh consequences for your disobedient actions"

Actaeon, huh? Heh...wasn't that the name of a hunter whom was mauled by his own dogs? I snickered silently to myself, heh..some name for the issuer of punishment among the overseers.

I quieted when I saw Actaeon stiffen up, obviously wanting to destroy me right here and now.

My creator spoke then "Turbo, you will be banished from the world of " Sugar Rush" and any other game other than the one we are sending you to."

What? I was being sent to another game?! Wow, how did they manage to agree on that without Actaeon completely losing it?

"However.." My creators father said.

Huh?! There was more, geez.. What else is going to happen?

"You will be taking on the role of your false persona, King Candy. We have wiped the memories of every video game character, so you will not have any trouble when you are sent there" My creators father said.

..Damn...

My creator smiled widened "Please just be happy you are getting a second chance Turbo, you won't get another chance like this ever again I imagine"

I sighed.."Fine, when do I leave?"

Actaeon smirked "Right now"

Actaeon snapped his fingers and everything went black..


End file.
